Nala's Admirer
by The candy man 234
Summary: Two twin cubs are adopted into the Pride after King Mufasa found them in the Outlands. Although they seem normal at first Simba notice that they're not the average pair of siblings and when one of them grows an attachment to Nala, things are going to get messy. Based on The Hand that Rocked the Mable from Gravity Falls.
1. The new comers

**AN: winter break is finally over and I want to say I was productive but let's be honest I was a slug. But on the positive side, I visited Disneyland and I got an adorable Simba stuffed animals and I freaking love it. On the other hand, I set a goal to publish a chapter at least once a week.**

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Nala triumphantly said as she towered over Simba for the third time that day.

The pair had spent the last hour playing their favorite game as Sarafina watched. Nala, of course always won pinned ya. Simba never seemed to figure out her simple strategy of kicking her legs up to reverse the position of the two. It made a charming scene to Sarafina seeing the future rulers of the Pride Lands play together.

"Good thing Sarabi and I introduced them to each other when they were infants," Sarafina thought to herself, "I remember when Mufasa and Sarabi hated each other's' guts when I was a cub."

"Okay, fine you win can you let me up now?" Simba said. Nala rolled her eyes and giggled as she got off from on top Simba. Nala walked proudly from the spot that the two were in. Simba walked behind her seeing that her back was exposed. Simba took that opportunity to pounce again on Nala. However, Nala was prepared and she kicked her hind legs to flip Simba over and eventually pinned him for the fourth time.

"Pinned ya, again," Nala said triumphantly. Simba sighed with exhaustion.

"Alright you win," Simba said, "get off now."

"Not until you admit that I will always be able to pin you," Nala said.

"Fine you will always be able to pin me can you let me up now!?" Simba said quickly.

"Well," Nala said slowly, "okay." Nala got off of Simba. Sarafina chuckled at the scene.

"Guys the sun is starting to set I think that we should head back to Pride Rock for King Mufasa's announcement," Sarafina said and she stood up. Nala and Simba both cried out in disappointment and followed Sarafina home.

"So what is happening that is so important that King Mufasa wants the entire pride to return back to Pride Rock?" Nala asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Sarafina responded, "something about new cubs I think."

The trio walked over a small hill that revealed the might of Pride Rock. Simba spotted the distinct figure of his father. His red mane was a dead give away also the fact that he was standing on a large rock to address the gathering pride. Once closer to the land formation Simba and Nala rushed from Sarafina's side to meet with Tojo, Kula, and Chumvi.

"Hey guys," Tojo said as Simba and Nala had walked up.

"What's going on?" Simba asked.

"King Mufasa wants to introduce two lions to the pride," Tojo said.

"I hope there's a girl to bond with!" Kula said with her usual bubbly attitude.

"Yep, and then there will be another one of you, amazing," Chumvi sarcastically remarked.

"Attention, everyone," King Mufasa boomed from the top of the entrance path to the den, "two new cubs are moving into our pride. They are to be treated with the same respect as the other cubs." Mufasa said eyeing Simba as well as the other lionesses and the cubs turning to look at him. Simba then sheepishly shuffled backward.

"May I introduce Mwezi and Jua," King Mufasa stepped aside and unveiled two cubs.

Mwezi's pelt was a creamy light brown with a light brown underbelly. He bore a crescent moon shaped blue gem that was tied to vine around his neck.

Jua's pelt was identical to Mwezi's. She wore a red desert flower in her ear. Both twins had dark brown almost black eyes.

The other cubs murmured about the various traits that each cub had, Simba though felt unsettled about the newcomers. Simba drew his eyes on Mwezi's amulet. The sun's last light caused the amulet to look as if it was glowing. Simba then looked at the eyes of Mwezi. The dark brown eyes almost looked like a single black mass. Mwezi then looked at Simba's direction causing Simba to divert his gaze quickly.

"Earth to Simba!" Nala screamed breaking his thoughts.

"Huh? What happened?" Simba said confused.

"Well the rest of us we're going into the den to eat dinner but since you're staring into space I guess we'll start without you," Nala said.

"Sorry I was just thinking," Simba replied. The cubs then individually made their way into the den. Just before entering the mouth of the cave, Simba looked up at the sky to see the sun gone with the bright moon in its place and stars to accompany it.

* * *

 **That evening**

The entire pride was gathered in the den eating the antelope hunted today. Simba was sitting with his parents as usual. The two newcomers had decided not to stay in the den for some reason.

"Simba is something troubling you?" Sarabi said to her son.

"What do you mean?" Simba said looking up to meet his mother's gaze.

"You're not eating and well let's be honest you usually devour your meal in 3 minutes and then attempt to play with your friends," Sarabi said.

"I don't understand why the new cubs won't stay with us in the den," Simba said.

" _I'm just over thinking….but then again there was that old lioness that could transform into a river monster, and the ghost problem in Talon Cave,"_ Simba thought.

"Simba we found these cubs alone in the Outlands, who knows what they've been through,"

Sarabi said, "maybe you should introduce yourself and your friends to them tomorrow."

"Okay, mom," Simba said reluctantly. Sarabi smiled at her son and she gave him a small lick resulting in a cry of annoyance from Simba. The Royal family then settled on the large rock in the den before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

The morning light peered through the den awaking Simba from his slumber. He yawned and rubbed his eyes then taking a good look around the den seeing his friends had already left. Simba walked outside and made his way to the group of cubs.

"There he is," Chumvi said, "I thought you would never wake up."

"Hahaha," Simba sarcastically said and he plopped himself on the ground, "what are we doing this morning."

"Well we were gonna visit the new cubs," Kula said.

"What!? I thought we were going to go exploring " Simba said in protest as he stood up.

"Simba, there are more people in this world besides yourself," Nala said raising her eyebrow. Simba looked at her and then sighed.

"Okay, fine my mom told me they live in the small cave by the red rocks," Simba said standing up.

Located not to far from pride rocks the red rocks came from a cliff that collapsed long ago. The red coloring from the inside of the rocks gave them their name. The small den that the new cubs lived in was recently discovered on an exploring session made by Simba and Nala. Sarabi found it the perfect place to use as a guest den.

The group of cubs approached the small cave in the middle of the patch of large rocks. Out of the darkness of the cave, Jua stepped out.

"Um hi ….I'm Simba and these are my friends," Simba said, "Chumvi, Kula, Tojo, and Nala."

"Pleased to meet you," Jua said smiling warmly, "Come in the den is cooler than outside." She then walked into the mouth of the cave the cubs then followed

.

The small den had holes in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to peer through. Red dirt rises with every step of the cubs and it danced in the visible light before disappearing into the shade and then reappearing.

"Welcome to our home," a male cub voice said from the inside of the cave. The cubs turned their head to see Mwezi stepping from the cave. Compared to the rest of the cubs he was shorter

"It's such a pleasure to see you," Mwezi said before looking to each cub and saying their name, "Tojo, Kula, Chumvi, Simba…" he then stopped when he laid his eyes on Nala. "Nala"

"How did he know our names?" Kula whispered to Simba making him roll his eyes.

"I don't know maybe he's psychic," Simba whispered back.

"So what exactly do you do in the Pride Lands," Mwezi said.

"We usually spend the day playing games like pinned ya and tag. Sometimes we go on the occasional exploring adventure that usually leads us into some kind of trouble," Tojo said. The other 4 eyed Tojo.

"What, how many times has something gone wrong on an adventure of ours," Tojo shot back.

"Well I'm glad to be apart of your pride," Mwezi said breaking the tension between the five. The lionesses call for lunch gained the attention of the cubs.

"We better get going before the lionesses get angry," Simba said. The cubs started to exit one by one. Before Nala left the den she turned back to the twins.

"Are you guys going to join us?" Nala asked.

"No, we'll stay here we're not hungry," Mwezi said.

"Well okay," Nala said and she made her way out of the small den.

Jua then sat down and rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I think we're gonna have fun here," she said.

" _Nala, what a pretty name,"_ Mwezi thought to himself.

 **AN: yay I'm done with the first chapter and finals are done so I'm relieved of stress. Also that Simba stuffed animal is sitting on my bed and I love it. Don't forget to review and leave a suggestion on what you want to see next.**


	2. Just One Date

Chapter 2

 **An: I have survived the wildfires and the rainstorms California to bring you this next chapter. Real quick I want to thank everyone who follows me and reviews my stories they really encourage me to keep going. And I want to shout out to all you guest readers who read all the way through because I know there is a decent number of you that come back to read the next chapters. Anyways onward with the story**

The next morning Chumvi, Kula, Tojo, and Nala stayed in the den to keep cool from the sun while the lionesses hunted. Simba was out on a royal lesson with Mufasa witch always made Nala a bit unhappy. She enjoyed the company of Simba even somewhat more than the other cubs.

Nala picked out from her mother that she and Simba had some sort of arrangement between the two of them that would last for life.

" _I wonder if it's marriage?"_ Nala thought to herself, " _Nah it wouldn't be something that stupid and weird."_

"Hey, guys look!" Kula shouted gaining the attention of the others. Kula had made a makeshift mane out of leaves and twigs. She then placed the name on Chumvi.

"Chumvi has a mane now!" Kula exclaimed.

A single leaf from the creation went up into the air and landed on Chumvi's nose causing him to sneeze. Then the entire leaf mane fell apart and landed on the ground.

"The universe just doesn't appreciate my craftsmanship," Kula said with a sigh and she started to collect the various pieces.

A small cough from the mouth of the cave got Nala's attention and she walked outside to see Mwezi.

"Oh, it's you!" Nala said smiling.

"Well, I know we haven't formally met but, figured I'd come visit you guys today," Mwezi said, "after yesterday I just couldn't get that smile of yours out of my head."

Nala had slightly blushed at the compliment:

"When I saw you I told myself, 'that's a kindred spirit. Someone who enjoys the adventures that life offers to her,'" Mwezi continued.

"Woah that's totally me!" Nala said.

"Yea I have a talent for reading people," Mwezi said, "how 'bout we chat a by more."

"Oooo let's go exploring," Nala said.

Mwezi and Nala set off to a secret cave that Mwezi knew about at the edge of the Pride Lands. The cave entrance was covered by a veil of vines and leaves. Once inside Nala saw a small stream running through the cave as well as patches of flowers blooming in the corners.

"Wow," Nala said in awe.

"I know right," Mwezi said, "do you see something beautiful because I do."

"what?" Nala said confused by the obscure statement.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Nala bounded through the grass and up Pride Rock. She walked with the lionesses in and sat with Simba for lunch.

"Heyyyyyy, Simba," Nala said as she slid in close to him so that their sides were touching.

"Where have you been?" Simba said as slightly pushed her away, "you missed a chance to see Zazu fly into Pride Rock."

"I was just hanging out with Mwezi he is one dapper little guy," Nala said

"Nala, I don't know if I can really trust him," Simba said.

"Oh leave him alone will you!" Nala exclaimed frowning, "he's just trying to be nice okay, besides I never get a lot of chance to do what I want to do. You always get to do boy stuff with Chumvi and Tojo all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Simba said.

"Hey, Simba!" Chumvi said as ran up to the pair.

"Tojo an I are throwing mud at rocks to see if they stick, wanna join us," Chumvi said.

"Of course!" Simba exclaimed and he and Chumvi ran out of the den laughing leaving Nala alone.

"Okay, I guess I'll just stay here!" Nala called out to them. She then let out a huff of frustration and sat down to continue her meal.

 **Next day.**

By the next afternoon, Mwezi and Nala were sitting on the top of Pride Rock staring down at the scenery.

"Wow the view from this place is amazing," Mwezi said.

"Yeah," Nala said, "Simba showed us this place a couple weeks ago."

Mwezi's amulet then caught one of the sun rays, making it reflect a blue light in several directions.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you wear that amulet?" Nala said turning to face Mwezi.

"It was something my mother gave me," Mwezi said. He took the crescent-shaped rock and raised it from his neck.

"It's also why my sister wears that flower," Mwezi continued. He then looked at Nala's teal eyes with a warm smile.

"Nala, I've never been this close to anyone before," Mwezi said moving closer to Nala.

"Mwezi, that's really sweet but I prefer to just stay friends," Nala said.

"At least give me a chance," Mwezi said scooting closer to Nala, "will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Well...I.." Nala stuttered looking for a way out.

"Come on it'll just be one little date," Mwezi said, "I swear by my amulet."

"Well...okay," Nala reluctantly agreed.

"Nala you have made me the happiest cub alive!" Mwezi exclaimed and he embraced Nala, to her discomfort.

"Are you sniffing me?" Nala said.

* * *

 **later**

Nala walked too the waterhole with her tail flat to the ground. She couldn't believe she just agreed to a date with Mwezi.

" _I don't even like him that way,"_ Nala thought to herself, " _well_ _it's only one date_ _then I'm done with this situation."_

Nala sighed and walked over to the waterhole. After drinking some water she dipped her head in for a second and took it out refreshing her.

" _Maybe a nap can clear my mind,"_ Nala thought she walked under the shade of a tree and curled up to fall asleep.

Then three seconds later Chumvi barged into her.

"There you are Nala!" Chumvi exclaimed.

"What do you want, Chumvi?" Nala said raising her head up to meet him.

"You keep disappearing, Nala," Chumvi said, "we're kinda concerned about where you go."

"I'm only spending time with Mwezi," Nala said, "I don't see the big problem is here."

Chumvi looked at Nala with an expression of disbelief, "Sure, honey."

"Okay fine there's only one problem and that's it," Nala admitted and she stood up to walk with Chumvi back to Pride Rock.

"What is it," Chumvi asked.

"He kinda asked me out on a date… and I said yes," Nala said whispering the last bit.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Chumvi shouted. Nala then tackled Chumvi pinning him to the ground covering his mouth with her paw.

"You can't tell anyone especially Simba, you know how possessive he can be," Nala said, "remember last week."

* * *

 **Last week**

Simba and Nala were walking along the calm Zuberi River after quite an eventful day. Stopping to take a rest to drink some water Nala noticed her and Simba's reflection.

"Who that cutie next to me," Nala said flirtatiously to Simba. Instead of being a normal cub Simba responded by growling at his reflection.

"Who do you think you are!" Simba screamed and jumped into the river punching the water.

 **Back to the present**

* * *

"Promise," Nala pleaded with Chumvi she then let her paw off of his mouth.

"Okay fine," Chumvi said.

"Thank you!" Nala said and she embraced Chumvi while still being on top of him. This created an awkward position for Chumvi.

"Um, Nala," Chumvi squeaked.

"What," Nala said.

"You should probably get off me now," Chumvi said.

"Sorry," Nala said and she quickly got off of Chumvi.

The rest of the evening was a blur to Nala. She couldn't take her mind off the date. Sarafina noticed the absent-mindedness of her daughter. After dinner Sarafina was curled up next to her daughter grooming her.

"I know something is troubling you," Sarafina said, "would you like to talk about it."

Nala sighed. She didn't exactly want to give away that she would be going on date. That would freak her out and then she would gossip about to literally every lioness starting with Sarabi.

"What if you had to do something for a friend that you didn't like but you didn't want to offend them," Nala said hoping that her statement was vague enough to not arouse suspicion.

"Well Nala, if he were forcing something on you that he knew you didn't like he isn't a friend is he?" Sarafina said.

"Well I guess you're right," Nala responded looking up to see her mother's comforting gaze.

"Now time for sleep," Sarafina said and she curled up with her daughter.

* * *

 **The next day**

Nala sat at the waterhole under the shade of the same tree while the others played in the water. Nala wasn't one for splashing about in the water. Besides she wanted to stay clean for her date.

"Excuse me miss Nala," A voice said behind her.

Nala turned around to see a giant elephant with Mwezi standing on top of it.

"A night of enchantment awaits us, my lady," Mwezi said.

"Oh boy," Nala gulped.

 **An: and another chapter is completed specially for you. A shout out to Rouge Lion for his constant reviews they have been a real encourager. You should really check out his stories I highly recommend them. Also, I threw in that Nala x Chumvi because it's something that I have run into quite a bit on fanfiction.**


	3. How About Another Date

**An: I got a three day weekend so I had time to type this on my phone. If you are wondering I drew inspiration from reverse pines for the twin Mwezi and Jua. I can't think of anything else to say so I'll just get on with the story.**

" _How did it come to this,"_ Nala thought as she sat with Mwezi on the top of an elephant eating a small rodent while the sun was setting in the west.

"What do you think," Mwezi said staring into Nala's eyes.

"Well I'm definitely impressed," Nala said trying to be polite, "How did you manage to get an elephant to walk us through the Savannah during the sunset?"

"Well, people have a hard time saying no to me," Mwezi responded. Nala noticed a small blue tint in Mwezi's eyes despite his eye color being a dark brown.

" _It's probably just a reflection of his amulet,"_ Nala thought.

"Well it's is a beautiful sunset," Nala said.

"Yes, it matches your eyes perfectly," Mwezi whispered.

"What?" Nala said.

* * *

 **Back to Pride Rock.**

Chumvi laid in the den trying to get a small nap although it kept being interrupted by his thoughts on Nala.

" _She looked really unhappy to go on that date,"_ Chumvi thought to himself.

"Nala!" Sarafina called out for her daughter. She then stepped into the den seeing no one else but Chumvi.

"Chumvi, do you know where Nala is. I haven't seen her for the last hour," Sarafina asked.

" _You should probably tell her,"_ Chumvi thought. "Well Nala didn't want anyone to know especially Simba, but she agreed to go on a date with one of the new cubs," Chumvi said.

"What?" Sarafina said.

"Yeah she didn't look too happy about going on this date either," Chumvi said.

"Chumvi, do you realize why that is a bit of a problem," Sarafina said.

"Yeah, Nala's dating a creep."

"No, not that Nala is betrothed to Simba," Sarafina said raising her eyebrow.

"Ohhhhhh," Chumvi said.

"I'm going to visit their den to see if I can work anything out," Sarafina said

 **At the font of den**

Sarafina approached the front of the den. The lowering sun casted a long shadow on the small red den creating sharp figures on the walls.

"Okay I can do this," Sarafina assured herself. She slowly walked into the mouth of the cave seeing nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" Sarafina said. Still seeing nothing she turned around only to meet Jua face to face.

"Ahhh!" Sarafina screamed and jumped backward.

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" Jua said.

"A little," Sarafina said. Regaining her composer she stood back up, "I'm Sarafina Nala's Mom."

"Oh yes there is something I wish to discuss with you," Jua said. Smiling she walked into the den disappearing into the darkness. Sarafina hesitated before she followed the brown cub into the cave. She felt like something was wrong with the pair of siblings.

" _How could she know who I was?"_ Sarafina thought. She then dismissed the thought as coincidence. Sarafina followed into the den. After walking through the small entrance. She squinted her eyes as the small holes in the den ceiling allows light into the air.

"Make yourself comfortable," Jua said laying down on the ground, "now I'm assuming you came to talk about my brother and Nala."

" _Okay this girl is starting to freak me out,"_ Sarafina thought.

"I understand that their well…singing in harmony," Jua said with a chuckle.

"Yea and there is a slight problem with that," Sarafina started, "You see Nala is betrothed to Simba witch was arranged since they were infants."

"Oh I understand," Jua said. The flower in her ear started growing a yellowish hue and her eyes started to glow faintly as well.

"You befriended Queen Sarabi at an early age, something that the other lioness cubs hated you for causing an isolation from the others. Of course, through your adolescence, your relationship between Sarabi and Mufasa only grew and one day you befriended a rogue cub named Ni. This caused you to have Nala to be betrothed to Sarabi's cub Simba," Jua advanced forward circling Sarafina.

Sarafina was put into absolute shock how this cub would know her past was terrifying.

"But think about it, if you were to break the betrothal I could make you friends with all the animals of the Pride Lands. Your popularity would exceed that of the Royal family," Jua said.

She stopped walking when she was directly in front of Sarafina's eyes. Jua's eyes then rolled into the back of her head. A green aurora traveled slowly from the center of Jua's flower into the eyes of Sarafina hypnotizing her.

"What do you say," Jua asked.

"I'll do it," Sarafina answered as the green aurora absorbed into her eyes.

* * *

 **Back to the date**

"So that's basically my entire life story," Mwezi finished.

"Oh that's great," Nala said rolling her eyes. Mwezi was too caught up in his story to notice. By this time the elephant had placed the two cubs in the middle of the Savannah surrounded by various animals.

"I have had a great time tonight," Mwezi said grabbing Nala's paw. This made her shift uncomfortably.

"And tomorrow's date will top this one in every way!" Mwezi exclaimed.

"Wait, hold on for a moment," Nala interrupted, "You said one date and this was it."

"Hark," Mwezi said ignoring Nala's comment, "do I see a passion fruit about to land on the ground." Abruptly a passion fruit landed in between the pair from the tree above them. Nala picked it up seeing a heart etched on hit presumably by Mwezi.

"Nala will you do me the honor of joining me to the Upendi event tomorrow," Mwezi said. This gained the attention of the animals nearby. They then started to gather around the cubs.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say…" Nala started but was then cut off by the various comments of the animals.

"This is so adorable,"

"How cute!"

"If she says no I die from sadness."

Nala bit her lip completely pressured by the audience and mainly by that last comment.

" _Simba forgive me,"_ Nala thought to herself.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Simba walked out of then warming himself in the morning light. Simba walked down the sloped pathway to the base of Pride Rock. Seeing Nala sitting down he walked over to her.

"Hey, Nala," Simba greeted her, "How was last night."

"What do you mean?" Nala turned her head to face Simba.

"Chumvi told me about the whole date situation last night," Simba said, "Nala, why didn't you tell me about it we're best friends."

"Well….I….didn't...um," Nala stuttered looking down at her paws.

"You didn't want to hurt my feelings did you," Simba said.

"How did you know," Nala said looking up at Simba.

"I've known you since we were babies," Simba responded. He then wrapped his arms around Nala in an embrace. Nala was taken by surprise by the display of affection but soon she hugged him back. After a couple of seconds, Simba let go.

"So how did the date go?" Simba asked.

"Well it was fine I got to ride an elephant," Nala said turning around again to look at the Pride Lands.

"Well at least it's over and you'll never have to go on another one again," Simba said. Nala sighed heavily playing with a rock in her paws.

"It's over right, Nala," Simba said. Nala continued to be despondent, "Nala."

"BLARG!" Nala burst out, "He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no."

"Like this, 'No'," Simba said.

"It's not that easy Simba," Nala said, "I do like Mwezi as a friend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings," Nala said. She then stood up with Simba to walk over to the waterhole.

"I just have to get the message across that I prefer to be friends with him you know," Nala said.

* * *

 **That evening**

Nala sat with Mwezi in the middle of a field stargazing. The date had gone past the Upendi event and Nala not having the confidence to say no let it happen.

"You know, Mwezi, I thought that the whole Upendi thing was supposed to be the end of the evening," Nala said.

"Don't you want this evening to last my sweet," Mwezi said grasping Nala's paws.

"NO!" Nala screamed before realizing how loud she was, "I mean I'm always willing to hang out with a friend you know as a buddy, or pal or other words for a friend."

"It's okay Nala I understand," Mwezi said. Nala sighed with relief, "My soulmate." Mwezi said holding her paws again.

* * *

 **The after the date.**

Simba sat outside the den to wait for Nala to return. Simba was concerned about the description the Chumvi gave to him about Nala.

" _I hope she's okay,"_ Simba thought to himself.

"I can't keep doing this," Simba head a voice talking to herself. He turned around to see Nala approaching the den.

"But I can't break his heart," Nala said, "I have no way out."

"Nala, what happened on that date," Simba walked over to her.

"I don't know he just escalated the intensity of this one. It was like quicksand," Nala said as the two walked into the den.

"Relax, Nala, it's not like your going to have to marry him," Simba said.

"Good news, Nala," Sarafina walked into greeting the two cubs, "You have to marry Mwezi."

"WHAT!" Simba and Nala screamed.

"It's part of a new arrangement to boost our family status," Sarafina said still under the influence of Jua's hypnosis.

Nala screamed and ran out of the den. "Nala! Wait!" Simba cried as he ran after her. Simba rounded the corner of Pride Rock to see Nala curled up in a ball.

"Nala," Simba said as he sat down next to her, "if you can't break up with Mwezi then I'll do it for you."

"Really," Nala said lifting her head from her legs. Simba nodded his head and smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Nala said leaping up to embrace Simba.

" _What am I getting into,"_ Simba thought as Nala bear hugged him.

 **AN: Another chapter completed and it seems that Jua is more dangerous than she let on. This chapter came out faster than I thought it was. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Mwezi's Rage

**AN: The Final chapter is here. Eventually, I'm going to find a way to make a story that is longer than 4 chapters. I'm thinking a special story every 10 stories but I'm getting ahead of myself.**

 **Shout out to Rouge Lion once again. He's been encouraging me to keep on going with these stories. I really recommend reading his stories they are very well written I'd say better than me. On with the final chapter!**

Simba stepped on the dry grass in the light of a white crescent moon. Nala had told him that the next date she agreed to was located next to a cave filled with blue crystals at the border of the Pride Lands.

Walking slowly Simba peered around a large rock to see Mwezi sitting waiting for Nala. Simba observed the cub his attention grabbed by the amulet strung around Mwezi neck. Mwezi then turned his head in Simba's direction.

"Nala?" Mwezi called out, "is that you?"

Simba took a deep breath before advancing forward to reveal himself.

"Um no," Simba said walking out into the moonlight.

"Oh, Prince Simba," Mwezi said, "what brings you here?"

"I come with a message from Nala," Simba started nervously, "she isn't joining you tonight, she actually doesn't want to see you again and is not interested in you."

"So she is breaking up with me," Mwezi said his eye slightly twitching. He then regained his composure.

"Oh well these things happen you know I'll be fine," Mwezi said once again in a calm state.

"Um okay," Simba said. He then rushed back to Pride Rock as fast as he could. It unnerved him how well Mwezi took the break up. He let the thought go. Mwezi and Jua were just normal cubs, right? However, another thought crossed his head. Sarafina had been acting weird for the last couple of days and her irises seemed to have a yellowish tint.

" _It's probably the sun's reflection,"_ Simba thought to himself. By the time he made it back to Pride Rock Nala was waiting for him at the mouth of the den.

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed as she saw her friend approach. Nala jumped down the pathway to meet him.

"How, did it go?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"It went fine, Nala," Simba said, "He took it well and I think this whole conflict is resolved."

* * *

 **In Mewzi's den.**

Mwezi sat breathing heavily on the floor. Filled with rage Mwezi did the best he could to not destroy anything in sight.

"Simba, you don't know what you've done," Mwezi said with sharp breaths. He then grasped the crescent moon amulet that was tied around his neck. The small rock started to glow with a blue aurora. Mwezi's eyes turned into a solid blue color.

The rocks around the small cub started to levitate and float towards the ceiling of the cave.

"YOU HAVE MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR SORRY LIFE!" Mwezi screamed. All the rocks around him slammed into the floor.

"Mwezi!" Jua shouted angrily disrupted from her sleep, "go to sleep already!"

Mwezi growled in defiance to his sister and he plopped down on the floor. Then seeing the broken rocks and grass he used his magic to form them into a miniature Pride Rock.

"You will pay, Simba," Mwezi said picking up a lion cub made of grass. He placed it at the base of the miniature Pride Rock.

"You will all pay," Mwezi said. He then moved his paw over the miniature and it caught on fire. Mwezi watched as the grass lion cub blackened, shriveled, and eventually was consumed by the blaze.

* * *

 **The next day.**

"Pinned ya!" Nala cried triumphantly as she towered over Chumvi.

The other cubs had challenged Nala to a Pinned Ya tournament. No matter what they tried Nala would always come out on top pinning all the other cubs.

"Well nice match but you guys will never be able to pin me," Nala said as she got off Chumvi. Chumvi rolled his brown eyes and stood up.

"Well anyways I'm so glad that everything is back to normal," Nala said looking at Simba with a warm smile. Simba sheepishly looked back at her slightly blushing under his fur.

Chumvi chuckled slightly, "Okay love birds I think we've had enough awkward staring for today."

"Shut it, Chumvi," Nala and Simba said at the same time.

"Whatever I'm getting a drink from the waterhole," Chumiv said. Walking over to the body of water he bent his head lapping at the cool water. Chumvi then saw a shadow loom over he wiped around meeting the face of Jua.

"GAH!" Chumvi said startled by her abrupt appearance.

"Oh sorry!" Jua said, "I seem to have a bad habit of scaring people."

"It's okay," Chumvi said getting back on his feet, "Just don't stand so close to animals."

"Got it," Jua replied smiling, "Anyways I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What was it?" Chumvi said.

"Mwezi and I discovered something that we think Simba would absolutely love," Jua said, "but it's a surprise so we can't tell you. Just tell him to meet us by our den at sunset."

"Um okay," Chumvi said.

"Chumvi, where did you go?" Kula called out causing the cubs to turn their heads in the direction of her voice.

"Um I better get going before she does anything crazy," Chumvi said.

"That's fine. Just don't forget to tell Simba," Jua said. Chumvi nodded and he ran back to the other cubs.

"Nice performance," a voice said from behind her. Jua turned around to see her brother emerge from the brush that surrounded the water hole.

"Well let's hope Simba still trust us," Jua said, "I can read that Chumvi is hesitant around me."

"Relax before that flower of yours gets to your head," Mwezi said, "this is going to work."

"If you say so," Jua said.

* * *

 **Sunset.**

Simba stood at the mouth of the den peering into the darkness. The second time confronting Mwezi and Jua's cave was different. There seemed to be a more sinister feel to it.

" _Chumvi said meet the twins at sunset,"_ Simba thought to himself, " _I hope this isn't a prank."_

Simba walked into the den hesitantly into the den. Still seeing nothing but inky blackness Simba turned around.

Only to run face first into a solid wall. Simba was knocked backwards falling. He groaned in pain before getting up again. The sealed entrance made the light disappear and darkness to consume the cave.

"What the?" Simba said. He reached out his arms trying to feel for the mouth of the cave but it was gone.

"Hello Simba," a voice said. Simba turned around to see Mwezi sitting in the center of the cave his amulet illuminating the cave with a faint blue light.

"Mwezi," Simba said shocked by the glowing charm that he bore.

"Well Simba I've enjoyed this past week," Mwezi said, "the Pride Lands is a beautiful place indeed."

"What do you want?" Simba said getting annoyed with Mwezi's banter.

"Listen here, the Pride Lands holds secrets that you couldn't begin to comprehend," Mwezi said.

"Is this about Nala?" Simba cut off Mwezi's statement, "I told you she's not interested in you."

"LIAR!" Mwezi cried out. He grabbed his amulet and his eyes turned a solid blue.

"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" Mwezi screamed.

Simba was then lifted into the air by a force and slammed back down into the ground with a loud thud. Pain shot through Simba's right shoulder. Simba groaned in pain as Mwezi approached him.

"Reading minds isn't all I can do," Mwezi said with a sinister smile.

"But….this can't be happening," Simba stuttered.

"Oh tell me, Simba, is this imaginary?" Mwezi taunted Simba. Mwezi then lifted his right arm causing all the rocks on the floor of the den to rise into the air and float above Simba.

* * *

 **Back to Nala**

Nala sat outside the den staring at the sunset. She should feel relieved, Simba took Mwezi sparing her from anymore dates. However things just didn't feel right.

"Nala," Kula said sitting down next to her friend, "something is obviously troubling you."

"Well I know Simba broke up with Mwezi, but I still feel gross inside," Nala said, "how do you feel when Chumvi constantly puts down your flirting?"

Kula's face turned a slight red, "I have no idea what you're talking about," She quickly responded.

"Well I guess having Simba break up for me was a mistake," Nala said standing up, "I have to be honest with Mwezi myself." Nala then ran down the steps of the path way to get to Mwezi's den.

"what does she mean Chumvi doesn't reject my flirting," Kula said, "does he?"

* * *

 **Back to Simba.**

Simba narrowly avoided a sharp rock flying at his head. He kept running trying to avoid as many rocks as possible. Mwezi laughed seeing Simba as weak as a newborn.

"You are a monster," Simba spat at Mwezi.

"Nala will be mine, once you're taken care of," Mwezi said.

Simba growled and he charged a Mwezi. Mwezi saw this coming and he used his power to levitate Simba into the air.

"She will never date you!" Simba said.

"Thats a lie!" Mwezi cut Simba off. He then saw a sharp stalagmite in the corner of his eye. A blue aura surrounded the stalagmite as it broke off and aimed it's sharp point at Simba's heart.

"And I'm going to make sure that you won't ever lie again," Mwezi said.

At that moment Nala reached the mouth of the cave. Mwezi was so concentrated on Simba that the mouth the cave opened again. Allowing Nala to run into the cave to save Simba.

"Mwezi we have to talk!" Nala said. Mwezi immediately turned around and dropped the stalagmite.

"Nala, my passion fruit!" Mwezi said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but I can't be your passion fruit," Nala said.

Mwezi's eyes started to twitch. "I don't understand," he said gripping is amulet causing Simba to start being choked by a force.

"Nala, this isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!" Simba squeaked.

Seeing that Mwezi's amulet was causing the magic Nala made up a quick plan.

"Hey but we can still be best friends right," Nala said grabbing Mwezi's paws.

"Really?" Mwezi said looking up at her. Nala saw that she was close enough to the amulet. She then grabbed it snapping the vine that kept it connected to Mwezi's neck.

"NO NOT REALLY!" Nala screamed. The blue light disappeared and Simba fell to the floor.

"You were attacking my friend what the heck!" Nala screamed.

"My amulet give it back!" Mwezi said jumping up to grab it before he could Nala threw it to Simba.

"Ha not so high and mighty now!" Simba said. Mwezi then charged at Simba and tackled him. The amulet then responded to Mwezi's attack by teleporting to Simba's safe place. Witch happened to be the top of Pride Rock.

Mwezi and Simba teleported mid tackle causing the two to fall off the edge of Pride Rock and plumit towards the ground. Simba closed as he fell his eyes preparing for a painful death except he was stopped right before he hit the ground. Simba looked up to see Nala in possession of the amulet and glowing a light blue. She then gracefully floated down to where Simba and Mwezi were.

"Listen, Mwezi, it's over. I will never date you again," Nala said she then took the amulet and threw it against a rock shattering it to pieces.

"NO! My powers!" Mwezi screamed and he bent down trying to salvage as many pieces as possible.

"This isn't over," Mwezi said standing up, "this isn't last you'll see of me." and he used the remaining magic to disappear, leaving the pair alone in the night.

"Simba, I'm sorry I got you involved in this," Nala said.

"Nala, you can't blame yourself. He was manipulating you from the start," Simba said.

"Well thanks for your help anyways," Nala said sitting down, "I couldn't even say "no" to him."

"Nala look at me," Simba said. Nala's eyes met at his amber irises.

"You saved me twice back there. I would be dead if it weren't for you. Don't ever put yourself down like that," Simba said. Nala smiled she then nuzzled her head under Simba's chin.

"Thank you, Simba, I don't know what I would do without you," Nala said purring. The two stayed like that for a while before Simba decided to break the silence.

"We should probably get some rest now," Simba said.

"Yeah your right," Nala said. The two cubs then walked in the den together.

 **Mwezi and Jua**

Meanwhile Jua and Mwezi walked through the harsh terrain of the Out Lands. Jua not happy in the slightest.

"Why did we have to leave so soon I really liked the Pride Lands," Jua whined.

"We can't compromise our goal," Mwezi said, "It's too risky right now."

"But breaking Sarafina's hypnosis? I never get to hypnotize anyone!" Jua countered.

"You can always practice on mice, sis," Mwezi said, "and you got to erase the memories of the pride this time."

"Fine you have a point," Jua sighed, "on the other hand what pride are we going to go to next."

"I heard there's a pride near the mountains," Mwezi said, "and its allies with the Pride Lands."

The two cubs stopped at a small cave in the Out Lands to settle for the evening. Mwezi laid down and arranged the various pieces of his shattered amulet on the floor of the cave. Jua sighed as she laid down next to her brother.

"Jua, I need your amulet," Mwezi said. Jua then took off the flower that was in her ear. From behind the flower she pulled out a yellow rock that was in the shape of a sun. She then handed it to her brother. Mwezi gripped the rock causing his paw to glow a faint yellow. Mwezi raised his hand over the broken shards. The shards then put themselves together reforming the crescent amuelt.

"Don't worry, Jua," Mwezi said, "we will have the last laugh."

 **AN: Oh my God this was a long chapter to write. 8 pages and. 2433 words Anyways leave a suggestion for what you want to see next from me and don't worry Mwezi and Jua will return in a future story so stay tuned to my stories.**


End file.
